love,upset and jealousy
by imarmed15
Summary: troy is in prison but why? read and find out


**I have put in my own character in the form of troys younger brother so if you do not like incest then do not read hehe**

This is the story of Troy Bolton and how he was put in prison for 30 years for attempted murder due to jealousy and anger. His story starts when he was just 4 years old when his mother gave birth to his younger brother Brad Bolton. When troy was eight his athletic abilities had begun to shine through but his brother at the age of four had already become a child genius for his age and started to get a lot more attention from Troys and his parents which made troy get jealous and slightly resent him for being smarter than himself. When troy was fifteen he was at east high school which because his brother had skipped a few grades dew to being so smart had also started attending the same school. Troy was already the basketball star of east high and because of this could not tell anyone that he thought he may be bi his brother had become the smartest person in east high.

One Christmas the Bolton family had gone on a skiing holiday on there last day which was new years eve troys mother made troy attend a new years party in the ski lodge at this party there was karaoke going on a stage and troy was made to sing on the stage this is where he met Gabriella montez and his new found singing voice had really came out but as he sang on stage he fell in love with Gabriella and they swapped mobile numbers that evening. After the Bolton's had returned to Albuquerque troy and brad had to return to east high there troy was greeted by the basketball team and brad by all of his science friends.

In homeroom troy sat down and ms darbus greeted them to the new year then introduced the new student Gabriella montez in the middle of homeroom troy called Gabriella on his phone and made her phone go off loud which made ms darbus take away her phone and gave her detention she then saw that troy had his phone out and also gave him detention when Chad troys best friend tried to say they had basketball practice ms darbus also gave him a detention then when Taylor made a remark about Chad out loud ms darbus then gave her a detention when they were leaving the classroom troy said hi to Gabriella and started talking by the sign up sheet for the winter musical and Sharpay thinking that Gabriella is going to sign up for it quickly steps in and signs the sheet so that Gabriella cannot, later on that day Sharpay and Ryan were finding info about Gabriella when they found out that she is really smart and sticks the piece of paper saying this into Taylor's locker at the detention Taylor asks Gabriella to join the scholastic decathlon team which troys brother brad was the smartest member of but soon found out that gabriella was now the smartest and was very jealous.

On the day of the winter musical auditions troy didn't bother to go to basketball practice and instead went to the auditions in secret when he was about to leave he bumped into Gabriella who wanted to audition but couldn't as ms darbus wouldn't allow it as single auditions were over that is when troy stepped in to help her out and audition as a pair but she still said no. when ms darbus was leaving Kelsi tripped on the piano which Gabriella and troy then helped her up and they had a go at the duet unbeknownst to them was that ms darbus was eavesdropping after they had finished the song ms darbus walked in and gave them a call-back. But the next day everybody saw that troy had been called back which made everyone reveal there secrets.

Over the next few weeks lots of different events happened this is when troys brother started feeling like he was gay. At the final call backs troy and Gabriella sung together and were given the main roles and Ryan and Sharpay became there understudies troy also did the last shot which won the basketball championship and Gabriella and the rest of the team won the scholastic decathlon. That evening brad asked troy for some advice about him being gay troy then revealed to brad that he is bi this is when troy pulled brad into a long passionate kiss on his bed of which brad and troy both enjoyed. Bad then asked troy if he could give troy a blowjob which he happily accepted troy then got out his giant 12 inch cock and stuck it inside brads mouth who then started to move troys cock in and out of his mouth getting faster and faster until troy eventually reached breaking point and cummed right into brads mouth filling it up. Brad the wanted to take it to the next level and asked troy whether he could have anal with him troy then stuck his cock into his younger brother and they had hard passionate sex all night as there parents were out at a hotel all night.

That morning they went to school feeling very happy apart from brad being in a lot of pain but brads mood was soon dampened when he found out that troy and Gabriella were dating each other when he found this out he went to find company elsewhere in the form of Ryan who everybody knew was gay as he had already came out. When brad explained what had happened between troy and brad Ryan asked whether brad and himself wanted to go out to which brad said yes. That night brad told troy about how him and Ryan were now dating and he didn't want anything to do with troy anymore. Troys feelings were all coming up at once anger, upset and most of all jealousy he had thought that he had something special with brad so he asked him why he went with Ryan brad then explained about how him and Gabriella was dating and how he didn't want to be second to her. So that evening troy rung up Gabriella and dumped her then got a kitchen knife went round to the evens house, stabbed Ryan and ran but Sharpay had saw it all out of her bedroom window and called an ambulance and the police instantly that same evening the police took troy away and the ambulance got Ryan to hospital after a long operation they helped Ryan survive and troy was charged with attempted murder and his family and friends never wanted to see him again and brad his younger and very mature brother said he would never love him after what he tried to do to Ryan. When Ryan was better brad and him had long passionate sex throughout the night Ryan filled brad up and brad did the same to him and they also gave each other long hard blowjobs. But troy was raped every night in the prison that he was sent to but all he wanted was to be with his brother.


End file.
